


William, It Was Really Nothing

by Marrvelous82



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrvelous82/pseuds/Marrvelous82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Morrissey with someone else, a girl, was so hard for Johnny. To think one time they were on top of the world together, and now they couldn't even look each other in the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William, It Was Really Nothing

Johnny watched them, feeling like his stomach was on fire, maybe it was the food they ate at that diner a few miles back. Or maybe it was the embarrassing jealousy he felt.  
Seeing Morrissey with someone else, a girl, was so hard for him. To think one time they were on top of the world together, and now they couldn't even look each other in the eyes. 

The road the bus was currently driving on was rough and sitting in the backseat, alone, was a most unpleasant experience.  
Morrissey giggled as him and this girl attempted a tickle fight. Johnny was almost embarrassed by how strongly he felt about all of this. But he knew if he didn't calm down he was going to start crying. And he was not ready for the awkwardness that would ensue if the band saw that. But his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and thrown in the trash.  
Finally they reached the venue they were playing that night. Everyone was eager to get off, except Johnny. He waited until everyone was off the bus, and it was just him and Morrissey. It was now or never. 

"Moz, I-I need to talk to you..."  
"Yes?" he looked over at the other man trying to read his face. 'What would he possibly need to tell me that was so important it needed to be handled in private?' He thought to himself.  
"I-I've been watching you with that girl, A-and I think she's trouble..." He trailed off, nervously looking at his shoelaces.  
"Why would you say that?! She is amazing! I thought you liked her, too!" Morrissey nearly shouted trying to keep his composure.  
"I know some people who have been with her, she just wants you because you're famous." Johnny looked at him sympathetically, But with a nervousness that could probably be felt throughout the entire bus.

"Well, I'll have to find that out for myself, won't I? I don't need you to tell me who to date!" Morrissey said defensively, but he was holding back tears at this point. And he could tell Johnny was doing the same.  
"Look, I'm just saying...There m-might be...someone else that you...know better already. Who c-could be better for you." Johnny said so nervously he could barely even hear himself. Why was he so scared to talk to him all of the sudden?! 'It's not like you've made out with him a hundred and one times before.' A voice in his head retorted.  
"No, she's perfect, I don't even understand what you're on about at this point." 

"Morrissey..." Johnny whispered looking deep into his eyes.  
Morrissey then understood and returned the gaze. Johnny leaned in, for what seemed like a lifetime until finally their lips met and and Johnny placed his hands on Morrissey's waist and Morrissey wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck. Things were escalating and neither of them knew if they were ready for all of this again. 

Just then their road manager came banging on the bus windows telling them it was time to go on stage. They pulled apart slightly grinning and giggling and both of their cheeks were colored a nice shade of red. 

Walking the entire way to the stage hand in hand until they had to be separated for the big entrance.  
Johnny was so happy and it was probably the best show he had ever played. And Morrissey was extra bubbly and danced even harder tonight. They both realized it was meant to be the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't yell at me.


End file.
